rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Change of Plans
D: (SECOND) SADDEST, EPISODE, EVER!!!!!! ralok (talk) 20:36, October 9, 2012 (UTC) IKR WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE EPSILON OUT OF WASH SO SOON D: Western Gen (talk) 20:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh trust me! I know! He probably broke Caboose confused heart :'( I'll be honest Ralok, usually I can see where this stuff is going... But I have no clue how this is going to end. At least we have Donut back :/ CyrusArc 20:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :This is a very surprising plot development . . . I am stumped, usually I have a crackpot theory . . . but . . . I am ata loss . . . but now I am absolutely glued to the screen . . . I NEED TO KNOW ralok (talk) 20:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The thing is, Burnie did say that Epsilon has achieved metastability. But in this episode, he acted like if he was in the "Anger" stage of the Rampancy process. That's kind of interesting. Maybe he was influenced by the Omega's and Sigma's traits he has. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 22:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Just because he is angry, does not mean he is in the anger stage of rampancy. Anger is a perfectly normal human emotion, caused by outside stimulous . . . he isnt just randomly angry, he was genuinly angry. Working through the anger stage of rampancy does not make an AI incapable of anger. ralok (talk) 22:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah it's not like once they get out of that stage they can't be angry ever again. Anger is a part of being human, after all. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ ϭ€№♠ (talk) 22:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, you're right. But the fact that Epsilon changed color reminded me of Guilty Spark, Penitant Tangent and Cortana's color changes during their anger stage of Rampancy. Alpha was metastable (if I recall well) and never got to change his color when he was angry (and he was angry a plenty of times, huh ?). HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 23:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well Alpha was never in his AI form except towards the end. And Epsilon was in the Holo-room anyway, so he got to use his IMAAAAAGINAAAATION ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ ϭ€№♠ (talk) 23:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Since this is a chat kinda thing... are we aloud to talk about predictions or is that a "fopa"? honnestly idk Edgypyro 13:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Go right ahead. That's what a talk page is for.Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:43, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Not enough rage? I know what Epsilon said was harsh on the others, but I think he could have been more enraged with it. While watching, I didn't feel as if he was truly mad, it felt acted out. I would think he'd be yelling more and cuss at least once, like the old Church would do. I don't know, the way the others reacted made me feel weird, like, why were they sad (despite the hurtful things he said)? He was barely even yelling. Still a great episode, though. D3T&FS (talk) 23:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I think this episode was very sad. Both Red and Blue Team has basically been test subjects for Church/Alpha/Epsilon, and they get yelled at for trying to help? Also, you can tell they were all serious hurt at what Epsilon said, since Tucker and Caboose had been friends with Church since forever and Grif, Simmons, and Sarge had finally just become friends with him. I think Epsilon was being a total jackass and Carolina too. I hope that Blue and Red Team decide to not help Epsilon out anymore, because I think they've helped out enough already. Also, Washington gets major BOSS poinst for sticking up for Red and Blue Team. He's finally to me part of the "Blood Gulch Gang"IFW14''~Crap Happens To Everyone, Deal With It. PeopleThink They're Cooler Than You? Change It.Live And Let Live'' 20:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Tex runs away So Tex told her lil' backstory in Out Of Mind right? She said that because they couldn't get Omega out of her, they'd have to kill her along with Omega. She said she fled, and the shot shows her running out of some facility into the outdoors. As of this episode/season, we know they're in space, so some contradiction there. Also, why would the director want to destroy Omega or Tex? He planned on doing more implantations with the AIs even after what happned to York, right? And he loves Alison, and freaked out when Text was fighting Carolina. Artanus (talk) 21:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC)